


sentimentality

by magnusthemighty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Impala Feels, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusthemighty/pseuds/magnusthemighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey makes Dean sentimental. <br/>So does Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sentimentality

prompt #22: _'I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice.'_

They're in the Impala when it happens.

Cas is admiring his new IDs, murmuring the names of each of them, trying to remember which second names are from bands and which ones are from books. Dean watches him, savouring every moment that those blue eyes shine, that those long eyelashes flutter, that those downright kissable lips smile, and feels an ache in his chest that he can't quite describe.

"I see it, you know" Cas speaks up, without looking away from his IDs. Dean snaps out of his daze.  
"Uh, what now?".

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice" Cas turns to face him now, a half-smile on his lips. "I may not be an angel anymore, but I haven't lost all my senses".

"I-uh-I'm.." Dean stammers. "I- _does it bother you?_ "

His eyes search Cas' for an answer.

The ex-angel shakes his head with a brash smile. "No" he breathes. "No, it doesn't bother me at all".  
There's a silence as Cas returns his attention to his IDs. There's probably 50 - they drove around every Kinko's in town making up different ones as to avoid suspicion.

The silence is broken as Cas reaches the last ID.  
"What's this?".  
He shows it to Dean, who grins sheepishly.  
"It- uh, it was my idea, just when Sam was making up a list" Dean tries to act nonchalant. "It's not anything you can use but, I guess- it's our way of letting you know, now that you're, y'know - human once and for all - that you're our family. That you're with us".

Cas places the rest on the dash and keeps the last one in his hand. Dean swears he sees Cas tearing up as he traces his fingers over the words 'Castiel Winchester'.  
He smiles a little too, as he reads a comical _'D.O.B.: like, a gazillion years ago'_ in fine print, and then a _'First Date On Earth: 18/09/08'_.  
_'Eye Colour: Scarily Blue'_  
_'Nickname(s): Cas, Mr. Comatose, Nerd Angel, Weird Dorky Little Guy'_  
_'Favourite Joke: 'You breed with the mouth of a goat' (it's funnier in Enochian)'_  
_'Next Of Kin: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Claire Novak'_  
_'Profession: Grumpiest Morning Person In Existence'_

"You remembered" Cas says thickly, trying to hold back his tears. "All-all of this".

"Well, yeah" Dean chuckles. "We get knocked around a lot, but we haven't forgotten _you_. You okay, Cas?". He places his right hand on Cas' left shoulder.

Cas turns quickly, eyes full of tears. He leans into Dean's touch and presses his lips firmly to his, the ID held between them.

Dean's heart rejoices, his left hand coming up to cradle Cas' jaw. He tastes of Kingdom beer and Dean's cooking and well, now tears, but it's Cas and it's the first time that it's hit Dean how incredibly human Cas is now.

"Thank you" Cas chokes out as they part, foreheads still touching. Dean smiles wide, shifting up to kiss Cas' forehead.

"No problem, Cas".


End file.
